Interconnected computer systems, such as those interconnected by the Internet, and the like, provide fast and convenient means for obtaining information from various sources throughout the world, and for sharing the information with others. In the world of the Internet, one of the forms of this information is the web page.
An Internet web page can contain a large amount of information and a large number of individual items, such as text, photographs, moving images and the like. The present invention enables Users to quickly and conveniently focus on and display separately selected items of content of a web page, and to share those selected items with other individuals or systems over the network.
The World Wide Web uses a growing variety of media, styles and elements arranged in the form of web pages. These web pages contain various types of content, including text, pictures and other compelling visual formats. As a rule, web pages have a finite amount of usable space in which to place text, images, and other content. Because of this, the authors of the web pages must make compromises in regards to how much space is reserved for textual information, and how much for the other visual aspects (images, animation, video, etc). An analogy can be made to a newspaper. Each section of the paper is provided its own ‘space’ on the paper itself, with boundaries defining where topics, stories and pictures appear. Since a web page also follows many of these same layout restrictions, elements within a web page are typically restricted to given areas on the page.
One notable difference between the pages of printed matter and the pages of a web site lies in the digital format of the web page. The web page can be dynamic and changeable, whereas the printed pages are fixed and unchanging. But because web pages share much of their layout characteristics with the printed page, even the digital format must obey the space restrictions placed upon it. This is what determines how much space a picture or image gets, in comparison to the text on a page. Text, be it on a printed page or web page, follows normal publishing rules regarding size, font, spacing and other factors affecting the page design. Images, pictures and other rich content, however, are restricted by the remaining limited space available on the page. There is, therefore, a need for a method, system and apparatus that allows users to display selected content from web pages and other sources in separate, scalable, and re-sizeable windows.
Often, as users view web pages, they find that they have no easy or practical way to simultaneously view content from two different web pages or web sites. Some of the methods that have been devised to overcome this limitation include launching multiple instances of a web browser, or opening a link in a new window (both launch a new full instance of the browser). This allows users to try to resize the content within each page or browser instance, and fit both on the screen together. Most browsers will resize, but the contents within the page often will not. Additionally, by opening another fully enabled browser instance, users consume more memory resources than one browser instance would consume. By opening a link in a new window (if permitted), users are still running another full browser instance, and downloading that whole page in its entirety, regardless of which part of the page interests them, wasting time and bandwidth. Most web browsers (and web sites) display one web page at a time. To display more than one page, additional browser instances would be opened. There is, therefore, a need for a method, system and apparatus that allows users to simultaneously display selected content from different web pages in a manner that does not require the user to launch multiple fully-enabled browsers.
If a user wants to share web page content with others, the current and easiest existing method is to E-mail a ‘link’ to that content. The user would simply copy the URL in the address bar of their browser and paste it into an E-mail message. Another method that is considerably faster is that of Instant Messaging. Online, the user would copy and paste the URL of the shared web page in real-time. This has significant speed advantages, and allows for an almost ‘virtual meeting’ to take place. Unfortunately, the web pages do not always indicate the URL for the web page a user is viewing. This makes it difficult, if not impossible for the user to ‘share’ the location of this web page with another user. Another problem is caused by dynamic, form driven pages. These pages may have a number of drop-down lists from which the user could choose, or blank fields that might require user input. Because the URL for the resulting page may not be visible to the end user, it is difficult for a user show another user selected content. Much time is wasted by users having to ‘walk’ the other user through the entire web site in order for them to see the same results on their browser. There is, therefore, a need for a method and system that allows users to ‘share’ selected visual content from web pages with other users. There is also, therefore, a need for a method, system and apparatus that allows users to share only selected content from web pages in a manner that saves time and reduces bandwidth use.
The current invention also relates to the ‘tracking’ of online activity of web users. Existing methods of tracking online activity often involve the use of a ‘cookie’, which is a small file written to, and then subsequently read from a user's computer. Advertising companies that serve up ‘banner ads’ are predominant users of these cookie files. As users ‘surf’ (i.e. view) web pages, ‘cookies’ are created for the purpose of tracking what pages or web sites the user visits. Companies track, record and sell this information to other companies that are interested in obtaining such data. Many users and privacy advocates are speaking out against the invasive tracking method of using cookies.
While it is true that users can simply choose not to accept a cookie while on a specific web site, much, if not all, of the web site's functionality often becomes inaccessible by doing so. In effect, the web site forces the user to accept the cookies in order to fully use the site. On any given web page, the user can be prompted several times to ‘accept’ a cookie if their browser settings do not accept them automatically. While the cookie was originally created to allow users to enjoy dynamic content and other rich experiences, today it is mainly a tracking measure. Users have begun to rely on third party software programs to purge their computers of cookie files, only to often have them recreated when they return to the web.
Another tracking method is the ‘web bug’. Just as the name implies, web bugs are actually tiny graphics, usually 1 pixel×1 pixel in size. Because of the tiny size of these special graphics, they are extremely hard to notice or even find if you look for them. Much like the cookie file, the web-bugs function is to report back to its server the IP address and other data of a user viewing the web page. Most users have no idea that the web bug is there, let alone what it does. To properly illustrate the hiding power of the web bug, imagine that a microphone is implanted within this very paper you are reading. The size of this microphone is the size of the period at the end of this sentence, and it is painted white to match the paper color perfectly. As newer and more brazen methods of tracking user activity are developed, users continue to develop methods of foiling such data collection efforts.
These tracking and data collection efforts may never end, but they will likely change. Users want privacy, and they expect non-invasive ways for data tracking to be used. Advertisers and content providers, on the other hand, want a tracking solution that provides the most reliable data possible, via a method that cannot be thwarted or spoofed by users. There is, therefore, a need for a method, system and apparatus that tracks online web activity that does not use the preplacement of invasive methods such as cookies or web bugs.
An interesting aspect of some existing data tracking methods is that they are limited to tracking web pages as a whole. Web pages usually consist of a combination of various media and some existing tracking methods cannot discern with any certainty specifically what the user was viewing on each web page. For instance, current tracking methods cannot discern when a user is viewing a specific item on a web page from Site A and also a specific item on a web page from Site B simultaneously. The owner of Site A can only know what page the user views on Site A, but has no way to gather data regarding Site B. An advertiser can place a banner ad on the web pages of both Site A and B, but still does not know what specific item the user viewed on those pages, only that pages were shown to the user. There is, therefore, a need for a method, system and apparatus that allows tracking of specific content that a user chooses to view from web pages. There is also, therefore, a need for a method, system and apparatus that allows tracking of specific visual content that the user chooses from multiple web pages or web sites simultaneously.
Another aspect of the current invention pertains to searching for content on the World Wide Web. Many ‘“search engines” exist today, but users often lack the required skills to use them as efficiently as possible. In order for a search engine to return relevant results to a query, the user must know how to format search criteria. This means the user must know what key words to query, and what combination of key words to use. Users will often not use the correct key words, causing the search results to have little relevance.
Furthermore, because a web page can be comprised of many elements or topics, there may be confusion as to what element in the page to search. If the user were to search a particular web page or site for related information, the user usually gets results relevant to that page, not a specific element of that page.
For instance, if the user were interested solely in one product on a web page, and used existing search engines to search for related sites, the user would likely get results that include sites similar to the site he is on. However, such a user would not get results indicating sites that are both similar to the site and contain the specific product. A real world example might be that of a woman searching for a shoe store that sells a specific brand of shoe. The woman knows that she can find many shoe stores, but she is only interested in shoe stores that carry the brand of shoe she is looking for. This is known as a Boolean or compound query, where more than one search criterion must be met in order to satisfy the search results. There is, therefore, a need for a method, system and apparatus that allows users to search for related sites or information based on selected specific visual content that the user chooses to view from a web page or pages.
With the rapid development and general acceptance of the World Wide Web as the ultimate medium and resource library, software and hardware applications have been developed to help use, organize, and share some of these resources. E-Mail is one of the most popular applications used today. Email, however, is not capable of addressing all of the aforementioned concerns or issues that users encounter online.